Surprises in the Locker Room
by daisherz365
Summary: There were several different ways Molly Hooper hoped to find about his return, she certainly never played into factor the use of a locker room until now.


SURPRISES IN THE LOCKER ROOM

**This was actually two different ficlets that I posted on Tumblr (one from today) and the other from yesterday after watching the little teaser trailer for s3! I thought why not combine it together and make it even more fun to read hehe. So here you go, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think and how you are feeling about the new scenes that are real we found out from Mr. Gatiss himself. Much love, day**

**X**

Molly let out a sigh, her body ached from standing on her feet for too long. She had worked a double and was now getting ready to retire for the day. She looked forward to the sleep she would be getting curled up in her queen sized bed or perhaps the couch, whichever looked coziest. Regardless, she was ready to be out of this place.

She made her way down the corridor to the locker room where she stowed away her coat and a few miscellaneous items that she didn't keep in her little office. She mumbled quietly to herself about the errands she would need to do whenever she arose from her dreams. She reached out of the lock and turned the dial focusing little on anything else as it unlatched and she opened the door. She missed the silhouette that formed in the mirror that perched on the inside of the door.

As she got ready to slip out of her coat she felt a pair of arms slid almost entirely around her waist and she stopped, unease becoming more apparent. She had her purse in her hand and the pepper spray just beyond her fingertips. She got ready to reach for it when she heard the vaguely familiar baritone tell her, "don't do that."

She turned around so quickly she was sure that she must have surprised him more than she was of his appearance but he wore a little smirk on his face at the look of disbelief on her face as her eyes roamed over his. "Sherlock…"

She had half a mind to ignore the little scene that was playing in her head of something that could have potentially happened if he hadn't spoken up and let her know of his presence. She bit back a smile as she let it run through her head one more time before giving her full and undivided attention.

_It was no matter of why he was currently standing in the small corner that served as a blind spot for the women's locker room of St. Barts. He needed to see his pathologist to let her know that he was back and reassure her that everything had gone accordingly. What he hadn't expected was for her to freaking out in the way she did. _

_He had waited until she looked relaxed enough to approach her though it was quite apparent that he was there due to the mirror that sat in the top corner of her locker as she opened it. He didn't understand why she felt the need to attack him. He was only popping in to say hello and perhaps give a gesture of affection that he knew she always wanted. _

_What he hadn't anticipated was Molly Hooper, upon seeing his reflection in the mirror to swing around and kick him in the groin and smack him in the face when he began to fall. Her eyes grew at an alarm rate when she realized who it was and she quickly knelt down beside him, smiling sheepishly. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK OR SOMETHING SO THAT I KNOW I'M NOT BE BEING ATTACK BY A RAPIST OR A SERIAL KILLER OR SOMETHING, MR. CONSULTING DETECTIVE." She huffed, sliding her fingertips against his forehead where she caught him with the ring that belonged to her mother that she had begun to wear a few months back. It only grazed, thankfully but it was a bit red and there was a bit of a tear of his skin._

_"Sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you." She said quietly after a few moments._

_Sherlock grunted in response, trying to not show how much agony he was in but smiling a little as he told her, "You look good, Molly."_

_"Thanks for noticing." She blushed a little as she wrapped her coat more securing around her at his roaming gaze. She had just assaulted the man and he was gawking at her figure which was a little more than visible in the outfit she hid under her lab coat. Not exactly gawking, he never did that…merely a look of appreciation. _

On the contraire there was a completely different result but it was a bit more adequate in her opinion. No one needed to get hurt here.

"Hello, Molly Hooper." He paused, taking a step in her personal space. They were just about pressed against the cool metal. Rather, she was and he was doing a good job of making his appearance known.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, smiling a little as her hand took hold of his coat lightly. She needed something to hold onto right now. Especially with him standing so close.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"This is the women's locker room, Sherlock. Besides you never told me if you'd be coming back."

Sherlock surprised her as he pressed his mouth to her forehead, a heavy sigh wracking his body that she could feel against her entire being. "I was always coming back. To you…" He paused, backing up a centimeter to have a look at her face - she looked about ready to cry and as he gazed at her he watched as she did cry quietly because of him. "I had to come back. I couldn't just leave all of you like this. Despite popular belief in the past, I do feel things such as despair. I just don't rant about it like it's weighing me down at all times."

"You do look, weighed down though Sherlock." Her voice cracking slightly as she reached up on her toes and pressed her lips against his lightly. She had begun to go back down on her toes. His arms tightened around her waist holding her in place as he pressed his lips against her quickly as if she was the only thing he wanted in this point and perhaps she was.

And from there, the weight begun to lift. Their bodies mingling in an almost delicate tangle of limbs and forgotten clothes as Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes found their balance, albeit of a new and uncharted variety.


End file.
